


In the Event Things Should Change

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Well, sometimes good comes from evil. It's a lesson a lot have yet to learn.





	In the Event Things Should Change

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

And when you take the

**E**

**V**

**I**

**L**

& you take the

G

O

O

D

**& &** you lock them together in the

_h*o*p*e*(s)_

that everything will

**E-x-P-l-O-d-E**

& leave you with an

answer

(funny **·or·** sad **·or·** at least bloody _meaningful_ )

Don't be surprised when you find

you've m_e_t_a_m_o_r_p_h_o_s_e_d

& you're actually able to

 _ **BE**_ someone now

Because these times—

they are a'changin'

So old friends are enemies,

and old enemies are **m_a_t_e_s**

You're

damn

_lucky_

you're not ostracized (yet)

—And yet—

those **Chaser** skills

have come in

h/a/n/d/y

because that taste of

*g*o*o*d*

she had, to

 _blowaway_ your

**-e-v-i-l-**

was just too tempting,

& that

bouncy _blonde_ **bob**

& her

great _green_ **g~l~a~n~c~e**

Great Merlin!

You don't even feel

_repulsive_

on the OUTSIDE anymore either

So claim your victory this **one** time

Sneak her away from the t_w_i_n_s

(because something's clicked for her to think of _your_ smile as

 **mesmerizing** )

**Author's Note:**

> :D I like to think of Verity as quirky… What could be quirkier than liking Marcus Flint, of all people? ;3 I could get into this ship… ;)))
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Tbh, I like redeeming Marcus some, but I prefer other ships for him. As for Verity, I have some definite headcanons for her but have yet to put them to paper, rly. Grr. Yet another thing on my to-do list. ;w;


End file.
